Four Seas Academy
by CloudyDays12
Summary: <html><head></head>The OnePiece charecters are at school! But the school has a lot of strange rumors and secrets...what's wrong with this school! My first story. T for now.</html>
1. Luffy & Zoro

I do not own Onepiece, Oda Eichiro does.  
>This is my first story, so let's see how it'll go! If you have any ideas or suggestions, please tell me when you review it. :)<p>

* * *

><p>Four Seas Academy<p>

Four Seas Academy (FSA) was a special school/program, and unless you pass their entry test, you can't go in. Their test wasn't a test of knowledge. It was a test of skill, will, and instincts. Everyone wanted to get in, since when you get in, you have a guaranteed full-scholarship to the nearby college, Grand Line University. There were many rumors surrounding the Academy's intensions, but we'll talk more about that later. Anyways, today is the first day of FSA, and this year, or today, there were eight new students. But there could be a new classmate anytime throughout the year. Anyways, the new kids' names were: Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Nami, Ussop, Sanji, Tony Tony Chopper, Nico Robin, Franky, and Brook. Now, let's see how they're getting ready for their first day of school, shall we?

_**Luffy's POV**_

"Ace! Where's my breakfast?" Luffy yelled as he stormed down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Hey! Luffy, shut up! Unless you want to feel my fist of love…" his Grandpa, the widely known navy officer bellowed as he straightened his tie.

"N-n-o, Gramps, I'm good…" Luffy stuttered as he fast-walked past his grandpa.

"Mornin' Luffy! Breakfast's on the table, lunch is next to the door and by the way, school's going to start in 15 minutes, so you might want to hurry and change and stuff." Ace informed his brother as he tied his shoes.

Hearing this, Luffy swore and moved like a blur as he changed, ate, brushed his teeth, got his bag, and dashed out the door all in 3 minutes. During this time, Garp was just sipping his black coffee while watching the latest news until he realized that both his grandsons left without saying goodbye, and he dashed out the door as well.

"Luffy! Ace! Where are your manners! You should at least say goodbye to your grandfather before you leave!" He yelled, not caring at all about the strange stared he was getting from his neighbors.

_**Zoro's POV**_

Zzzz….Zzzz…. "Wake up!" someone yelled at the green-haired boy as he kept on snoring on. This time, the person sighed, and after checking that Zoro had no weapons near him in a 1-meter radius, gave some multiple pokes to Zoro's left cheek, who stood up quickly and glared at the person who disturbed his peaceful sleep.

"Yosaku…" he growled. "Why did you wake me up?"

"Aniki…it's 7:00…you're going to be late for the first day of your school! And Hawks-eye is going to be your homeroom teacher, right? Then you wouldn't want to be late! Zoro, get up!" Yosaku pleaded desperately as his roommate tried to crawl back under his blanket again.

"Fine. But you owe me…" Zoro said as he tried to walk through his open door and to the kitchen.

"Uh, Aniki? That's the bathroom." Yosaku said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I knew that." Zoro hurriedly said as he ran down the hallway and ended up in the broom closet.

"Why don't you just follow me, since we're rushing right now?" Yosaku asked Zoro, with a little fear in his eyes at what his roommate might say.

After some "thinking", Zoro decided that indeed, Yosaku was right, and so therefore he shold be as cooperative as he can be in the morning.

* * *

><p>Please review and I'm still not sure on who're going to be the teachers, so if you have any suggestions, please write!<p> 


	2. Everyone else

_**Nami's POV**_

_Brrrrrrriiiiinnnnngggg! _*hits the alarm clock with pillow to shut it up*

*groans* _I can't believe it's time to go to school… _Nami thought sadly as she walked over to her bathroom and took a quick shower.

After 20 minutes, she went to her closet. After a minute of searching, she found her uniform and put it on.

"Nami! Breakfast's ready!" Nami's sister, Nojiko hollered as Nami came out of her room, while hopping on one foot, trying to put on her left brown shoe. She hated it, but she knew that the shoe was only made for running and other sports, not for fashion. While she ate, she remembered the speech that the school's headmaster, Rayleigh (that's what he told the new students to call him by) gave to the "newbies."

"_At this school, we train young, erm…special students to grow into many powerful people. I cannot tell you what those "powerful people" mean, since it's classified. However, if you graduate from this school, we'll tell you half of this school's secrets. When you graduate from Grand Line University, you probably will know most, since if you look carefully, you'll see that we put up clues everywhere. Have fun at this school. The people here are all "special", like you. The trainings and studies will be hard. So make friends who can comfort you. And remember this: Study hard, and be one of the best…"_

Suddenly, a waving hand in front of her face brought Nami back to reality. It was Nojiko, who was also repeating urgently "Nami, Nami, NAMI! If you don't want to be tardy on the first day of your school, then hurry up! You only have thirty minutes left, and we're far from the school! NAMI!"

With that, Nami sped up her eating pace and like Luffy, rushed everything.

_**Ussop's POV**_

Ussop, being an early bird, was already awake and even changed before his alarm went off. He was really excited to go to this new school! At the new students meeting, he saw a boy that ate the rubber-rubber fruit, and even persuaded another reindeer (?) who was a devil-fruit user that he was actually a noble warrior who have fought a dragon before. Bringing his kabuto with him and demonstrating his pop greens helped too.

_This is going to be such an awesome school year. I could almost imagine all of the kids gossiping about my "adventures" as I pass them at the hallway…_ he thought as a creepy grin grew on his face.

He skipped out his room, still in his happy daydreaming mode as he went to the kitchen. After he ate his cereal, he found a note on the kitchen counter that said:

"Hey, son. I'm sorry I couldn't say good morning and good luck on your 1st day of school. But Garp's on to us, and I had to go to a sudden meeting. I bought sandwiches for you. It's in the fridge. I'll see you at 9:00"

Ussop sighed, and went to the fridge, where 3 large egg salad sandwiches were there, waiting to be put into a lunch bag and taken away to school.

Ussop wasn't very happy now, since his dad wasn't there to celebrate the first day of school with him, and also because he liked egg salad sandwiches, but not on to a level where he could eat 3 large ones at lunch. And since everyone knows he's a total pessimist, he decided that this was a bad omen and so that he was probably going to get beat up at school. So he slowly packed his bags, and walked out of his house, dragging his feet behind.

_**Sanji's POV**_

"Sanji, wake up. If you don't, I'll kick you in the face." A gruff voice threatened Sanji.

"Shitty old man, I don't want to wake up." Sanji complained to Zeff, his adoptive father.

"Just feel lucky that you don't have to help around the restraunt…hey, didn't you say that there were 2 pretty girls that are going to the same school as you, AND is a new student, like you?" Zeff smiled while saying this, since now he knew that Sanji would get up faster than one can say…

"Mellorine! My beautiful ladies, your knight in shining armor will come!" Sanji yelled happily as his legs turned into noodles and spinning like a tornado, left his room.

Zeff shaked his head at his "son's" stupidity and left the room, closing the door behind him, as it made a small *creak*.

Sanji was like a little hyper child as he leaped, jumped, and skipped around the Baratie's top rooms as he gathered up his things, changed into his uniform with the FSA logo, and went down stairs, where the kitchen was.

When he got there, the place was bustling with activities. Sanji simply slithered through the chefs and waiters. Finally, he got to his destination: the fridge. He typed in the password to open it, and got out some leftover soup from last night. After he heated it, he also got some buttered toast and ate while he watched the news. After he was finished, full, and happy, he brushed his teeth and skipped out the door while dodging the knifes that were thrown after him by Patty, who pretended that he hated his guts, but Sanji knew that Patty saw his as a brother.

_**Chopper's POV**_

"Hey Chopper, here's you breakfast," Doctor Kureha also hurriedly added as she saw Chopper's cautious face "don't worry, and it's not poisoned. In fact, it actually has some energy boosting minerals in it. I thought that you might need it for your 1st day of school."

Hearing this, Chopper felt like he actually wouldn't get killed at school today, and wanted to hug Dr. Kureha for being so nice, but restrained himself from doing it, since doing that will just embarrass both of them, and she might punch him. He then ate his breakfast, and trotted over to his blue bag with an X on it, and stuffed the things he thought might be useful. His list was:

2 medical books

3 rumble medicines in a small plastic bag

A dictionary and a thesaurus

His P.E clothes

His schedule list

His textbooks, which he got by mail the week before

5 notebooks for his every class except for P.E.

After he went through his list, Chopper stretched, hopeful for the 1st day of school. There were many strange rumors brewing around this school, but he didn't care. As long as he got the good education and equality that he deserved, he was happy.

_If only Doctor could see me now…he would be so proud! I should visit his grave after school…_ Chopper thought sadly, and then cheered up, so Doctor would be able to rest in peace instead of worrying about him.

He yelled a quick good-bye to Dr. Kureha, and dashed out the door to catch the bus.

_**Nico Robin's POV**_

"_Mommy, why are you leaving me? Mommy!" _Robin awoke with sweat shining on her face.

_It's that dream again…it's a little early to be up, considering that I lived fairly close to the school, but I don't feel like sleeping anymore… _Robin thought as she arose from bed and headed toward her dresser and got out her school uniform.

Robin lived with a roommate, but she enjoys sleeping, so she decided not to bother her. So instead, she walked over to the bathroom and took a long shower.

When she came out, there was still an hour before school started, so she went downstairs to the kitchen and prepared a nice breakfast for her and her roommate, Vivi. The breakfast contained some butter, maple syrup, and a neat stack of waffles were on the middle of the table.

"Hi Robin…ooh! Are those waffles? Did you make them? Oh! They look so delicious! As a thank you, let me make you lunch!" a happy voice glided down the stairs, and there were Vivi, wearing sweats.

"Yes, I did, thank you, and don't worry, I can make my lunch." Robin responded quietly. They used to be total enemies, but then they had to be roommates with each other. However, after a month, they stopped hating each other and became friends. Now, they lived with each other for 11 months, and are good friends.

"Oh my gosh! These waffles are amazing! You should teach me how to cook these! Oh geez, look at the time, I have to eat faster!" Vivi exclaimed as she sped up her eating speed.

Hearing this, Nico Robin started to pack her bags to get it ready for school. After she was finished packing her bag, she decided that she could help pack Vivi's bag as well, since she was in a rush. When she was finished with that, Robin walked out of the room, her keys jangling in her bag as she headed to school.

_**Franky's POV**_

"Mmmm….SUPAAA!" Franky yelled happily as he downed yet another bottle of Coke. It was his 9th one, and he would've drunk more if Kokoro hadn't stopped him.

"Franky! Stop drinking so many cola! If you drink any more, you'll get too hyper on sugar and your teachers would hate you as soon as they start talking to you! And especially since it's your first day of school!" She exclaimed while petting Gonbe.

"Urgh, fine. Can you prepare my breakfast while I read the Student Handbook?" Franky asked as he opened up the red colored handbook.

"I will, but why are you reading the Student Handbook?" Kokoro asked back as she cracked some eggs and dropped it in the frying pan as it made a sizzling sound.

"I was going to look to see if there's any way for me to not wear the school uniform and just wear my speedos instead. I hate wearing stuff like this." Franky responded with a disgusted look on his face as he examined his crisp white shirt with a tie.

"You idiot! Even if there is, I forbid you to just wear a speedo to school! I can barely stand your perverted-ness after many years! How do you think the other students and teachers think when they see you? I don't want to get alerted from the school again about school appropriate attire! Do you understand?" Kokoro yelled as she flipped the omelet so that it landed on Franky's shiny bald head.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! Get the damn thing off of me!" Franky screamed as he jumped around.

15 minutes of yelling later…

"Shit! It's time to go to school! I guess I'll just ask the headmaster or one of the teachers about wearing my speedo! I'll wear the uniform for today! See ya, old hag!" Franky called out as he dashed out the door.

_**Brook's POV**_

"Ah, it is a good morning…I should make some lemon tea. Then maybe play some music…" Brook hummed as he boiled water. As he was waiting for the water to be hot, he walked over to a framed picture of his beloved whale, Laboon.

_I hope I can see Laboon again soon…he sure loved music. I wish he was here to cheer me on. I really hate the butterflies fluttering in my stomach, even though I don't have one…haha, skull joke! _Brook sighed and he finally noticed that his boiled water was ready, so he turned the stove off and got out a tea package from his tea cupboard. Brook still had about 20 minutes until the bus came, and so he drank the tea slowly, letting his senses pick up all of the goodness of the tea.

Finally after 5 minutes, he was finished, so he walked over to his "music room", picked up an acoustic guitar, and started playing. He was so absorbed that when he looked up to the clock above him, he realized he only had about a minute until the bus would come. He jogged to his couch in the living room, where his bag was laying, and ran out the door. Then came back after he realized he forgot to lock the door.

He locked it, and saw that the bus was here. He ran quickly toward, yelling:

"Bus-san! Waaaiit!"


	3. Period 1 Nami and Luffy

I am incredibly sorry for uploading so late...school and having fun made me forget. I'm terribly sorry. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Luffy's POV<strong>_

_Yes! I didn't get late to school! Hell, I still have 5 more minutes until classes start! _Luffy joyfully thought as he walked to his grand school's main entrance. He looked at his schedule, which was set up like this:

Period...Teacher(s)...Class...Location

1st Period...Mrs. Nico...History...Room 231

2nd Period...Dr. Hiluluk...Science...Room 256

3rd Period...Mr. Jinbe...Martial Arts...Gym

4th Period...Mr. Doflamingo...Economics/Business...Room 304

3rd Lunch

5th Period...Mr. Apoo...Band...Band room...318

6th Period...Mr. Newgate...Crew BondingOwn Crew Classroom

He wasn't looking forward to having History first thing in the morning, then having Science next, but everything afterwards seemed very exciting, so he smiled and headed for his homeroom class.

When he got there, there was a sign on the whiteboard that said

"Welcome, students. Today, we have 2 new students in our class. Please make them feel welcome. The Seating Charts are on the bulletin board."

Seeing this, Luffy trotted over to the bulletin board, where a small crowd was formed. He shoved his way through, ending up with many cussing and punching, but finally, he got to the front of the list. He was sitting in the 3rd row, 1st column, which was right next to the window. After he got to his seat, he quickly scanned the other seats that were around him, and discovered that a boy named Eustass Kidd sat in front of him, and he and his flaming red hair sat on the table, laughing with his buddies. Next to Luffy sat Jewelry Bonney, who was scowling at Kidd while eating some meat-lovers pizza. Luffy wanted to use his rubber powers to steal it, but he could tell she would protect the pizza no matter what cost, so he decided against it. Behind Luffy sat a girl with short blond hair, green eyes, and a bright green parasol with blue stripes hanging on her chair. She noticed Luffy's staring and walked over to him.

"I'm guessing you're one of the new kids? You look kind of wimpy, how did you get in? Anyways, I'm Miss Valentine. It's not my real name, but everyone calls me that, so you should, too." She chattered.

"I am, and you smell like citruses and oranges. Where are they? Oh! I'm Luffy, by the way. I'm going to be the pirate king! And I'm not wimpy." Responded Luffy, and walked toward the other corner of the classroom, where a girl with a long, bright orange hair was reading a book about Navigation silently. He instantly recognized her as one of the new students that was with him at the entrance ceremony, and also remembered that she was scary. So he cautiously crept toward her and tapped her shoulder as he said "Hey! I'm Luffy. What's your name? Also, do you by any chance know where "Own Crew Classroom" is?" pointing at the very last class on his schedule.

"No, and if you don't mind, I'm reading this book, and we only have about 30 seconds left until class starts, so I would like to get as far as I can." She coldly said, leaving Luffy a little bit sad.

_Brrrrriiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnggggg _the bell sounded and all the students scrambled to their seats, as the white-haired Nico Olvia gracefully walked in the classroom with a black clipboard and a backpack, which held all of the things she needed today for teaching. She continued past the whiteboard to her desk, hung her backpack, and smiled warmly (she tried to, but there was some kind of sadness in her eyes) at the class as she started speaking.

"I'm sure you have heard that there are 9 new students at this school today, and 2 of them are in this class. Nami, Luffy, please stand up from your seat and introduce yourselves, please by saying you name, hope/dream, and what you like or dislike."

"Hi! I'm Luffy, and I'm going to be the pirate king! I also like meat, adventures, and if any of you try to wreck my hat, I'll break you." He said happily.

"I'm Nami, and I want to be a navigator. I like money and oranges, but I don't like people who uses me or is a asshole." As soon as she said the last part, she prepared to be yelled at by the teacher, but she just smiled and said "Thank you. Now today, we're going to talk about the Marines, or Navy." While she was giving instructions about this year's plans, whispers were being told by a bunch of dumb guys.

"Man, that girl's really hot. I call dibs."

"No. I get the girl. I am Bellamy the Hyena, after all."

"You? No, she would choose a smart, good-looking guy like me."

"How 'bout a contest? We all get a try at asking her out and the best man gets her."

"Sure, since me, Absalom-sama, is going to get her." A lion-gorilla-bear-elephant guy said while looking at Nami greedily. (Author's Note (AN): I know. Creepy pervert.)

"Absalom, what are you doing?" Nico Olvia's clear voice rang as most of his classmates turned around to look at Absalom with a smirk or a sneer. As for Luffy, he was too busy fantasizing about the tonkatsu that Makino promised him that she would make for dinner.

"I was listening quietly about the instructions that you were giving to our class." He said, while gritting his teeth, because in this school, when you were caught doing something that was bad, you would have to take a "Sea King Attachment" class after school, which could possibly take your life.

"Oh. So could you please repeat to the class what I have just said?" Nico Olvia said, a smirk playing at the corner of her mouth because she knew that his response was going to be amusing.

"Um, of course. You were telling us about our new project, which is about making a scale model of our dream ship…right?" He said, his eyes quietly begging his "friends" for support. But they just ignored him and even whistled a little. Seeing this, he slumped his shoulders and looked at Nico Olvia with a "please-forgive-me-if-you-don't-I'm-going-to-die" look, but she just ignored that and said

"Well, I guess I have to inform Princess Shirahoshi and Jinbe that they'll be getting an attendee from this class for their "Sea King Attachment" class. Please make sure that you tell us what you guys did at the class tomorrow, okay? And one last thing. They added a whole flock of new sea kings, so you might want to be careful. Use this as an advantage to learn that misbehaving in class will get you nowhere." She said, while writing a note in her notebook that was attached to the clipboard. Hearing this, Absalom slumped more into his chair, making it look like he was melting.

"By the way, what I was really talking about was this year's plans. To be more precise, I was talking about an upcoming field trip to the Florian Triangle! Isn't this exciting? We'll all go there in one big cruise ship, and then once we get to the hotel, you guys can split off into your own crews and we'll play games such as ship racing and such. If you get in a good rank, you can buy furniture for your crew's classroom from the school budget." She looked around at her students as they whooped, cheered, and consulted their crew members on what they should do once they got there. "Oh, and class is going to be over in couple minutes, so you may start packing up. Remember what I told you today. Also, Luffy and Nami? Please stay in class, for I have something to tell and also ask you." She clapped her hands once to signal class being dismissed and moved away as a sea of high school students passed her.

"So, Luffy and Nami. I was given the task of telling you the first secret of this school," she started as she looked into her two new students' eyes, which was widening with excitement. "This school trains students to be successful Marine/Navy officers, Pirates, and Assassins or Spies. The assassins and the spies are in a whole different program and also a different campus, so you don't have to worry about them. Anyways, this class is only filled with students who would be best as a pirate, guessing from your resume. Headmaster Rayleigh was actually the right-hand of the famous Gol D. Roger. Don't act so surprised. He's actually the strongest man I know, even at that age. Everyone in this school has to be in a 'crew', who are probably the friends you will have for life or people who you want to be with when you're stuck in a whirlpool, fighting, and such. You can join other crews, but first you have to be accepted by them, or you can create your own crew. Luffy, I heard you wanted to be the Pirate King. I suggest that you start your own crew, but this might be hard, since everyone else except the new students including you two, is already in a crew, and you might want a strong crew before the next challenge, at the end of the month. Of course, some people can quit their crew to join a different crew, or two crews can smash together to make one big crew, but these doesn't happen often. So I think you should appeal your qualities to be an amazing captain during lunch. You probably also want to meet the other new students that was with you, before the other crews get to them first. I believe there was a cook named Sanji, a swordsman named Zoro, a musician named Brook, a shipwright named Franky, a doctor named Chopper, a navigator, Nami, that's you, a sharpshooter named Ussop, and…an archaeologist named Robin." She said, choking up a bit on Robin's name. Nami noticed this, but thought that she might not want to explain, so she shut her mouth and kept on listening as Nico Olvia regained her calmness. "I could arrange a meeting for all of you…how about fifth period? Don't make that worried face, I'll make sure to gain permission from your teachers. Are there any questions?" Nico Olvia stared at her two students, and kept on staring until Luffy spoke up.

"What's an 'Own Crew Classroom'?" He asked, with furrowed eyebrows as he tried to absorb all of the information he just gained.

"Oh, sorry. Once you get a crew, each and every crew, no matter how large or small, gets their private classroom, with security systems and a desk. Of course, when your crew can't fit anymore, you get a bigger classroom. Since there's only a desk for furniture, we hold competitions, where the winners will get to order an item, whether it's an oven, Pac-man game, comfy chairs, a conference desk, a telescope, you name it. As long as it's in the ordering catalogue, you can order it. However, if you're the Grand Prize Winner, then you might get a whole kitchen set, multiple arcade games, whatever set you want. It's pretty amazing, when you think about it. Now, I will write you both hall passes to your next class. Luffy, what's your next teacher's name?" She asked, and did the same for Nami as she wrote them both a slip and passed it to them. When she gave the hall pass to Luffy though, she whispered "Please keep Robin safe."

Once the two students got outside to the hallways, Nami looked at Luffy and spoke somewhat strictly as she said "You know what? From what I've seen, most of the students here are assholes. So can I be your navigator? I don't mean to brag, but you won't find one as good as me around here, you know. But I have one condition. I will also be able to manage all of the money that you gained in the present or future."

Hearing this, Luffy smiled broadly and replied "Awesome! I trust you, and I'm pretty sure that I won't last a second on sea without a navigator, and you seem to be really nice, I think, so okay! They shook hands to complete their agreement, and they went their separate ways to go to their second period classes.

* * *

><p>Please Review! And I also realized the other day that I was using POV wrong. Sorry.<br>Also in this story, Nami does not backstab.


	4. Period 2 Nami, Sanji, and Zoro

Hello, I wanted to ask a question, do you want a 1500~2500 word length chapter uploaded frequently, or a longer one less frequently? Also, thanks to Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin for contributing to making this chapter! Thank you so much for sending in such quick replies!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zoro's POV<strong>_

*Yawns* _So…where's Room 213? I'm so confused. I probably turn this corner here, WAIT! I saw that trash can a minute ago! Hmm…maybe I should ask someone, since I don't have much time left until 2__nd__ period starts…_

"OOF! Watch where you're going, you bastard." Zoro growled at the guy who just bumped into him.

"You got a problem, moss-head?" A blonde guy growled back. (AN: Yes, this blonde person who just said moss-head to Zoro is our one and only Sanji.)

"You pickin' a fight, dartboard?" Sanji flinched at the insult toward his eyebrows, and gave a quick kick to Zoro's side, which he blocked with the hilt of his treasured Wado Ichimonji.

"I guess I am, bastard." As soon as Zoro heard this, he unsheathed his katanas and got in the position to do an attack when BAM! They both got hit in the head with fists that felt like iron and as they staggered with pain like drunken men, the "hero" spoke.

"You morons! I was looking for the new students that were here with me, and what do I see? The two fellow students I was looking for was at each other's throats! Explain." Nami glared at the two as she paced around them.

"Mellorine! You are one of the beautiful ladies that I had the luck to meet the other day! It must be fate that we met once more, my darling. Now that I see you closer, you're as beautiful as flowers and your voice is like the one of angels. Not that I've met one yet, but if I did, they would sound just like you~" He sang as he did his noodle dance.

*sighs* "Anyways, you guys already missed 10 minutes of class, and since I'm the new kid that unluckily have the same class as you, I had to go and look for you so we could 'bond'." Nami said tiredly as she air quoted around the word 'bond'.

"So, are you going to take us to the headmaster's office and get us suspended or something? Or are you going to be a good little bitch and take us to our classrooms?" Zoro asked with a frown on his face about the fact that he just got hit by a girl and actually took some damage from it. The fact that he was standing close to the dartboard idiot didn't help, either.

"She is NOT a bitch! She is an amazing, graceful angel…" Sanji said dreamily and looked at Nami as if he was in a trance, then glared as his eye moved on to Zoro. He then lashed out another kick, and got blocked again, which made him pretty pissed. So he was going to lash out again, then Nami hit both of their heads again, so they both dropped to their knees, clutching their heads, a moan escaping from their mouth.

"I am going to take you to your classes not because I am a nice person, but because I decided that I was going to take 50 Belli from you each for saving your lives. So, hand up." She demanded. The two guys were not stupid enough to go against Nami again, so they both gave up 50 Belli to her from their wallets with a sour face. As soon as she collected the money, Nami cheerfully spoke.

"Well, now that THAT was taken care of, let me introduce myself while we're heading to our classroom. I'm Nami, I like oranges, and money. I am a Navigator, and belong to Luffy's crew, and I suggest that you join him as well, since you guys look pretty useful―I mean helpful and strong. Luffy's going to demonstrate his power during lunch today, and you'll see that he's not a wimpy little kid. You should also join him because he's one of the few captains at this school that's not an asshole. The other non-asshole guys already have big crews, and don't need anymore, anyways. So you should come with me." She persuaded and kept on going until they reached Room 213, which were Home Economics with Mr. Ivankov. She was an extremely overwhelming person, all the way from her purple high-heel boots to her crown, that lay perched on top of her purple afro like it was a bird and her head was a tree. Except you know, the fact that "the bird" and her whole body was abnormally big. As soon as the three students came in, she loomed her face until it was right and front of them as she greeted them.

"Oh! Nami, you brought two cute boys vith you! Ve vill make a cake today and for the following three days. Since all of the groups are already made up, vhy don't you all team up? That blonde boy is a cook, correct? Let's see if he's vorth calling a cook." Ivankov said, winking at Sanji and Zoro in the process and making them shudder. Sanji even puked a little in his mouth, and grimaced at the sour, bitter taste that was left in his mouth. Nami knew that Ivankov was the "Queen of the Okamas" so she knew that there would be no mental or emotional harm given to her, only to the guys. She then grabbed the collar of the two horrified guys, and dragged them to an empty station, where a variety of ingredients, cooking tools, and a cookbook was placed on it. There were only 2 stools, so Nami sat in one, while Zoro and Sanji was fighting over who gets to sit down. They both knew somewhere deep in their mind that they didn't really care about sitting down, but that they were fighting just because he didn't like the idea of the other getting to sit down while he didn't. After 30 seconds, Nami stood up from her stool, and walked over to the fight. The interesting part was that no one seemed to pay attention to the fight, even the teacher. She stopped them anyways, and forcibly made them settle the matter with a friendly game of rock paper scissors. Sanji won, and as he moved the seat as close to Nami as possible without getting harmed, Ivankov made a loud announcement.

"I forgot to mention, but the one who makes the best cake, will be able to get furniture for their crew's classroom." With this, a cheer went up from various groups and hearing this, Nami got into her 'competitive mode' and glared at Sanji and Zoro.

"You better win so our crew can get free furniture!" She said as her eyes turned into Belli signs.

"Who said I was going to be in the same crew as you, witch." Zoro said angrily.

"If you get into this crew, you might be able to accomplish your dream of…what was it…oh yes. To be the world's greatest swordsman, correct?" Nami smiled at Zoro as she said this, but there was no humor in it at all.

"H-How did you know this?" Zoro slightly stuttered as he was taken aback by Nami's comment.

"I have my sources. So, are you going to join or not? We don't have much time, ya' know."

"I will join you, Nami-Swan!" Sanji sang while he did the noodle dance.

"Oh yeah, by the way, unless you join, you won't be getting your precious katanas back." Nami said with a smile as she ignored Sanji and waved Zoro's katanas in front of his face.

"Wha-, how did you get that?" Zoro asked, bewilderment clearly shown on his face.

"My hobby. Stealing." Nami smirked at the shocked swordsman.

"Fine! Whatever! Just give me my katanas back!" Zoro pleaded. (AN: Yes, I did noticed that Zoro sounds really pathetic in this scene, even though he could beat Nami easily, but I wanted to add a vulnerable side to Zoro. You know, since he's a big tough guy in the manga/anime. :D)

"Okay, Sanji-kun, will you start making the sponges, please? I'm planning a double-layer triple chocolate cake with chocolate ice cream in the middle." Nami quickly sketched her idea and showed it to Sanji, who was grinning at the idea that was being shown to him. Suddenly, a loud voice rang in the classroom, surprising everyone.

"We, the Capricorn Pirates are going to win!" Their leader, Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin started, "Our cook, Sebastian Hozuki is the best of the best!" And as she gestured to Sebastian, he tripped and a measuring cup filled with milk flew and splattered on her black anime shirt, which was showing a picture of the Varia, from "Katekyo Hitman Reborn!" As soon as she recovered from her shock and noticed the whiteness invading the blackness of her shirt, she gave a small shriek of surprise and kind of strangled Sebastian, yelling "That was one of my favorite shirts!" Seeing this, Kazuma Miyafuji, her right-hand man appeared behind his captain, prying her hand from Sebastian's collar. When he finally released the last of her fingers from Sebastian's collar, he got a wet towel and dabbed it at the stain on Oxenstierna's shirt. Then, like he suddenly remembered something, he abruptly turned around and faced his classmates.

"Hi. I'm sorry for that disruption, but it must've been fate. Anyways, please get back to your cooking, there's nothing to see here." He spoke quietly, but it was as clear as a bell. With this, everyone turned back to their stations, and resumed cooking. Sanji, however didn't back down so quietly.

"Well, guess what? I, Nami-Swan and moss head here are going to beat you. Why? Because I am a better cook and Nami-Swan's idea was amazing!" He said this with such determination in his eyes, which made some people who bothered to watch get surprised. Sebastian, however, just smiled. His expression said _You can believe all you want, but I'm going to win this for our crew._ And also _You seem like a good person, want to hang out sometime?_ At the same time. This made Sanji a little pissed, and he huffed as he went back to creating the cake. But his frown literally turned upside-down when he saw Nami, who was breaking some eggs and adding them into a clear, plastic bowl.

"Nami-Swan! Don't worry about a thing, you don't have to do anything! I'll cook everything, so you can just wait there and watch me cook, or if you want to, then you can read!" He sang as he twirled around her and snatched the bowl she was carrying.

"Sanji-kun, I don't think you're allowed to do everything, so every time Ivankov-Sensei looks at us, quickly hand me something, ok?" Nami asked with a quick glance at Ivankov, who was looking at a catalogue.

"Of course, whatever you say, my beautiful angel!" He sang, then a measuring spoon hit the back of his neck, and a "Shut UP!" that followed it. This was done by Perona, who was floating and scowling at Sanji. Sanji was going to say something lovey-dovey and Nami knew it, so he tugged the back of Sanji's shirt and said in her sweetest voice:

"Sanji-kun, can we please start making the cake, so we could win the furniture?" With this,Sanji snapped back into reality and started working really fast, earning a smile from Nami as she sat down behind Sanji, and pretended to read the cookbook, when the book was actually hiding her Navigation textbook. Zoro didn't even bother hiding, he just put his head back, and slept.

_**Zoro's Dream…**_

_Walking in a forest…what am I looking for? Oh yeah, for my boat that I left at the dock. Wait, I think I've seen this tree before. So this time, I'll turn left. I feel two objects' presence. It's coming at me, I should defend myself. BAM! *bunch of attack noises* …Oh, they're kids._

"_I'm sorry for trying to mug you, sir. We're Michael and Hoichael."_

"_Will you just tell me where the docks are?"_

"_Sir, the docks are about two miles east from here, are you going to walk there?"_

"_Yeah, you got a problem with that?"_

"_No, Sir, we'll lead you the way." Oh great, more walking. I wonder how much is two miles. Why are so many branches slapping my face? Ouch!_

"WAKE UP, ZORO!" Nami was the one slapping his face.

"Whatever, woman. I was about to wake up anyways." Zoro said grumpily as he left Nami, who was muttering curse words.

_Annoying woman, why do I have to be in the same class as the bitch and the love cook? My luck is terrible._ Zoro thought as he passed the other students who was rushing in the hallways for passing time. _Now, where's Room 132?_

* * *

><p>Also, I decided to accept original crews, and the Capricorn Crew in this chapter is an example, thanks to Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin. You have to have the Captain's appearence and personality, the "right-hand" of the Captain's appearance and personality, and it would be better if you sent the facts to me over the fanfiction email so we can discuss it. Thanks!<p>

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	5. LUNCH!

Hey, I know this Chapter's short compared with the other ones, but you'll just have to put up with it, since this is going to be the length of the following chapters...well, about, anyways...I am sorry.  
>I'm also very sorry about the late update, I was on vacation for about 10 days, and after that, I was going to move, so we had to pack and stuff. Still doing it, by the way... -_-<p>

Well, I hope you'll like this chapter!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ussop's POV<strong>_

(A/N: I decided to skip classes, because I finally realized that this story was moving way too slow. So now, it is Lunch time, with Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Ussop, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, and Brook.)

"Here, Chopper. Follow the Great Ussop-sama if you want to hear another story." Ussop said proudly as he took long strides to the lunch line, a big, slightly sly smile plastered on his face.

"Oh, Okay!" Chopper said happily as he trotted over to Ussop's side.

"Well, lemme tell you about this one time when I was 9 and fought this great sea king. You should've seen the size of it! It was the king of the sea kings, and so it was also very powerful. I wouldn't have chosen to fight it, but you see, the sea king was attacking my ship with its 200,000 crew members. Even my right-hand man was beaten, and everyone on the ship said: '_Save us, O Great Captain Ussop!'_ I got out my treasured kabuto and got some multiple Himawari Stars and shot them, one by one…" And Ussop would've kept on rambling on if it hasn't been for Daz Bones, who has been quietly waiting behind the two chattering first-years for the past 5 minutes. (He was waiting this long, because during lunch, there are always 'patrollers', and they would beat up anyone who disturbed the lunch line or gave damage to the school, etc…and he didn't want to take a chance.)

"If you don't shut up and move forward, I would slice your heads off." He threatened.

"Hiiee! I'm so sorry, we'll move right away." Ussop spoke really fast as he walked quickly forward, dragging the petrified Chopper behind him.

After the two got their lunch, they wandered around the cafeteria looking for an open seat, when everything went dark. After a second or two, a lone spotlight shone on the center of the stage, where a guy in a red cardigan and black shorts was waving his hands around to get everyone's attention. Soon after, one of the patrollers stormed up to the stage, his face red from anger. He was yelling at him, and so the boy got out a slip from one of the pockets in his shorts and while he showed the patroller the slip, he grinned hugely. Seeing the slip, the patroller scowled while he stomped off the stage. The boy in the red cardigan suddenly cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled.

"HI EVERYONE! I'M MONKEY D. LUFFY, AND I'M A NEW STUDENT HERE. UM, I AM GOING TO BE THE PIRATE KING, SO I NEED A CREW. SO, DOES ANYONE WANT TO BE IN MY CREW?"

Everyone went quiet, and then the other Captains burst out laughing. However, some of the other Captains, such as Trafalgar Law, simply smirked and went back to whatever they were doing a moment before, like…knitting! Just kidding, they just went back to eating. Anyways, back to Ussop. He was simply horrified at what just happened, even more after he found out that he was one of the new kids, like him. He pretended not to notice Luffy's existence, and keep on looking around for a seat, when Chopper suddenly raised his hand.

"I will, oh, I'm Chopper by the way!" He said with a happy smile on his face, and then he turned toward Ussop. "Ussop, you should, too! I could tell with my animal intuition that he's a very good person!" The said person snatched Chopper and dragged him out of the cafeteria, where he scolded him about how he shouldn't suddenly drag him into conversations and such. But he could tell that Chopper was genuinely sorry about what he did, and sure that the strange rubber kid didn't hear Chopper, he heaved a large sigh of relief and went back into the cafeteria, when he found Luffy dangling from one of the lights in the center of the cafeteria, calling out their name.

_Shit…that kid heard Chopper, and now he's looking for us, what should we do, what should we do, what should he do…? _Ussop thought desperately when suddenly, him and his little furry friend was hoisted up. Afraid, Ussop squirmed around to face one of his classmates, Urouge. He was grinning widely, from ear to ear, similar to the one Luffy usually has.

"Hey Luffy, I think I found who you were looking for!" He said loudly, swinging the two to show Luffy.

"Oh, thanks, Urouge! That was a big help. So now, I have…1…and since Nami said we have two new crewmates, 2…3….um…what comes after that? Shishishishishishishi" Luffy asked Urouge while laughing his signature laugh.

"You have 5 crew members, Luffy…" Urouge didn't look so happy anymore, having to deal with Sir Stupidity. However, the sight of the obviously terrified two fellow students in his grasp was certainly improved his mood a little. "Hey Luffy, catch." Urouge called as he tossed the two students high up. They were quickly grabbed by a long, rubbery arm, and were dropped on the stage, following with a dull **thunk. **And a medium sized hole in the middle of the stage.

"Ow, handle with care! I am the Great Captain Ussop, and if you harm me, my 600,000 underlings will come and murder you!" Ussop screamed, trying to make the not-bright-at-all rubber kid fall for one of his lies so that he'll lie to an advantage.

"Really?" Luffy asked, his eyes forming into stars.

"No, you moron." Someone said, pissed, and threw a water bottle at Luffy's head, causing him to blink in confusion.

"Really? Why would he lie about that? But if Nami said so, then she's probably right. Why are you lying to me?" Luffy asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Um…err…I didn't." Ussop said, determined that his lie's going to get through. Unfortunately for Ussop, Luffy wasn't even listening, because he diverted his stare to the furriness next to the long-nosed student, who was quivering from the attention that he was getting.

"A monster!" Luffy shouted, much to the amusement of the other students in the cafeteria. They looked around, but since Chopper was staying down in the hole, only Luffy could see the small reindeer. (A/N: Hooray for Chopper! He finally figured out how to hide effectively!) Luffy shot down while calling out "Gum-Gum No Rocket!" and shooting straight towards the hole. When he got in, he realized that the 'monster' was running away, in his "Walking Point" And so the great chase began.

_**Chopper's POV**_

Chopper was running, running. He knew that the scary rubber kid can catch up any second with his rocket thingy attack. So the solution? Turn as many corners as possible, or maybe lock himself in a room. (A/N: The author would like to remind the reader about the following sentence after this note. Remember that this is a special academy, and so these things are normal in this school.) Chopper suddenly stopped when he found a sign that said "Weaponry Room" He dashed into the room, and locked himself up. The room had several fluorescent light bulbs hanging from the ceiling, so the room was bright. It also showed more about how the light reflected off the swords, and some even had small red splatters on it.

_Oh my Oda…this place is scary! Calm yourself, Chopper. Calm yourself. You are a man, and man does not get scared from weaponry. That Luffy person might come again any second now, so I should hide behind that big shield with the cobras on it. Do it quickly, Chopper. _Chopper thought as he scrambled behind the shield and hugged his knees.

Suddenly, a large **CRASH! **rang through the halls. And what do you know, Luffy busts the door open, calling out Chopper's name while in the process. With every call Luffy yelled, Chopper made himself smaller. Then he stopped abruptly and looked at the huge shield decorated with pictures of cobras. He picked it up not because he thought Chopper was there, but because he thought that the shield is one of the most amazing things he had ever seen. But Chopper didn't know that. So he scurried out of the room, and the chase was on. Again. But fortunately for Chopper, and the readers who are probably getting bored of the chase, Crocodile obscured their path. He was the head of the patrollers, and had taken an immediate disliking of Luffy ever since he saw him on the center of the stage, so he'd been following them. He put Luffy into some kind of cage made entirely out of sand, and let Chopper go. With this, Chopper ran away faster than Kizaru when he was in his speed-of-light form.

Now, since this is Chopper's POV, let's leave Luffy and Crocodile alone, and you, the reader(s) can think about how Luffy got tortured from Crocodile for the remainder of lunch. Sorry!

Once Chopper neared the hole, he took a big jump and grabbed onto the edge of the hole. He peeked outside to see if there was any chance of him getting noticed. The other students, however just kept on having lunch as though this happened every day. With this happy discover, Chopper hauled himself out of the hall and ran around tap-tap-tap, looking for his long nosed friend. After about a minute or so, he finally found him. He was also hanging around with a big cyborg with no hair and speedos. They were talking about something intensely, and as Chopper neared them, he saw that they were talking about the weapons that were on sale at the Student Store. Chopper jumped onto the seat next to Ussop, and finally noticing his friend's presence, he patted his head and gave him his lunch that Chopper abandoned when he ran away from Luffy.

After Chopper finished his hamburger, he turned toward the bald speedo cyborg. "Hi, My name is TonyTony Chopper, and I am a reindeer who ate the Hito Hito No Mi and so now I'm a reindeer/human hybrid. I'm also a doctor. What about you?" He asked with curiosity.

"Hey, I am Franky, and I am…SUPAAA! I like cola, and I refuse to wear anything that's not a speedo, and a Hawaiian shirt, so as soon as this lunch period started, I changed out of my uniform. I'm a cyborg, and I'm also a shipwright. By the way, are you three in any pirate crews at all? Because I'm looking for a good captain, but most of the captains here and their crews are all made up of bastards, bastards, and even more bastards. All they want is money, and blood, so I don't want to be a shipwright for someone who is possibly the descendant for Count Dracula." Franky said the last part with a frown.

"W-w-well," Ussop stuttered "We're kind of in one, but we're not exactly sure. You see, Chopper here volunteered us into joining the Strawhat Crew. However, we didn't shake on it, and I don't really agree, and Chopper's having his doubts. So not really, but yes. Besides, I wanted my own crew with me being the Captain. The Great Captain Ussop-Sama and his Ussop Crew." Ussop said first shakily, then proudly.

"Wait. Strawhat as in the one who was on the stage about 15 minutes ago?" Franky asked, ignoring Ussop's lie as he gave a small chuckle while chugging his 4th bottle of gallon-sized Cola.

"…..yes…." Chopper replied instead of Ussop, who was still ranting about his 'many past achievements' and also about his something thousand crew members.

"Wow, so what are you going to do now?" Franky asked in between gulps.

"I have no idea." Chopper replied again, with a tired expression on his face.

**Brrrrrriiiiiinnnnngggg**

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, so the trio went to their respective classes.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter is the 5th period conference held by the new kids, courtesy of Nico Olvia.<p>

Please please please review! It always makes my day when I get one! (And I'm getting less and less every chapter...)


End file.
